OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Suivant
The OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Suivant is the upgraded version of the OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius developed by OZ and operated by the OZ Prize. It appeared in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit. Technology & Combat Characteristics Whereas the Vayeate Suivant was designed as an offensive mobile suit, the Mercurius Suivant was designed primarily with defensive strategy in mind like the the Mercurius, and was armed with a small beam gun and a large AS Crash Shield (similar in design to the one Scorpio uses). It was also equipped with a set of twenty planet defensors, which were small disc-shaped objects which projected an energy shield to protect the Mercurius Suivant or another mobile suit(s) from virtually any attack. The shield is powerful enough that it could even block a shot from XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero buster rifles, but a subsequent shot would prove too much for it. They were stored in a rack on the back of the Mercurius Suivant, where they were charged by the suit's reactor. Both the Mercurius Suivant and Vayeate Suivant were used as testbeds for the OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III. As the Mercurius and Vayeate were painted red and blue respectively, Mercurius Suivant was painted in all white while Vayeate Suivant was painted in all black. Armaments ;*Beam Gun :A ranged beam weapon that gives the Mercurius Suivant a short-to-mid ranged firepower. It possesses less power than the standard beam rifle, but because of its small size, it is ideal for the close combat role of the Mercurius Suivant. ;*Planet Defensors :A weapon that is controlled by the pilot and is used to defend the Mercurius Suivant or any other mobile suit from a impending attack. They are small disc-shaped objects which are capable of generating an almost-impenetrable energy shield. They are able to repel just about any attack, even from the buster rifle of the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. A period of powerful shots against the planet defensors, can cause them to be weakened and lose their power to produce an energy shield. When low on energy, they can return to the rack on the back of the mobile suit for recharging. The Mercurius Suivant can possess up to twenty planet defensors. ;*AS Crash Shield :A weapon that allows the Mercurius Suivant to block and attack almost simultaneously, it is a shield that is integrated with a powerful beam saber, enabling it to engage in close combat when required. History The Mercurius Suivant was piloted by Luna Armonia in the service of OZ Prize and fought against Odin Bernett and Roche Nattono. It was destroyed by the Grand Chariot's beam cannon on the orders of Valder Farkill when he deemed the Armonia sisters to be no longer of any use to him. Miraculously, Luna survived this. Picture Gallery MercuriusShuivan.jpg|''Gundam War'' card Shu2.jpg MerShu.jpg MercuriusShuivanUncolored.jpg Wing (738).jpg|Custom Gunpla model kit Mercurius Suivant.jpg|Mercurius Suivant from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld SDGGCR-mercurius suivant.png|Mercurius Suivant in SD Gundam G-Generation Cross Rays Trivia *Mercurius Suivant's motif is derived from the Raijin, a mythical demon in Japanese Mythology. *"Suivant" is French for "Following", possibly referencing the Mercurius Suivant as a design "following", or succeeding, the original Mercurius. External links *Mercurius Suivant from MAHQ